Panz Fry
| affiliation = | occupation = Pirate; Cook | bounty = 320,000,000 | residence = Elbaf | epithet = | jva = Tomomichi Nishimura }} Panz Fry is an anime-only giant that appeared in the Z's Ambition Arc. He is Lily Enstomach's father. Appearance Panz Fry is a giant with a bulky build, long, wild, green hair and beard, pointed pink markings on his cheeks and nose, and thick lips. He is dressed in the traditional viking wear with a chef's hat with horns, golden bracelets, and spoons on his belt. Gallery Personality He is portrayed as very kindhearted (as far as pirates go) from Lily's description of him. He steals food from the Marines, the government, and other pirates, and enjoys nothing more than feeding those who are starving. He also finds it despicable for the Marines to take food from civilians just to feed the selfish World Nobles, and blames them for the state of the world since Whitebeard's death. Relationships Lily Enstomach She is very close with her father, as she spoke very highly of him and immensely adored Panz Fry's cooking. Since she was willing to risk her life for her father, it can be assumed that she cares deeply for him. Dorry and Brogy Panz Fry is said to have been friends with Dorry and Brogy since they were kids. No further details are known of their relationship. Abilities and Powers As a giant, tremendous physical strength is a given. Panz Fry could carry around gigantic utensils to cook massive amounts of food and could even lift a large pan of Paella to cook over a volcano. Weapons Panz Fry's main weapon is a gigantic metal Soup Ladle he swings like a club. However he also uses it mainly to cook. It was broken when he fought Momonga. However, it is presumed he probably has more. He also uses his cooking pan as a weapon, if he needs to. Culinary Expertise Panz Fry has extraordinary culinary skills and is an expert of , a particular type of dish cooked with the heat from magma. His daughter held immense regard for his cooking. * : Skewered Sea King meat cooked directly in a volcano's magma and flavored with special volcanic herbs and rare volcanic salt crystals. * : Stated to be his best dish by his daughter Lily, it is made with fried bread and seafood and cooked in a giant frying pan. History Past He attacked many Marine and Pirate ships to steal their food so he could cook and feed starving people for which he gained a bounty and fame for even Sanji said he had heard of him. He was eventually defeated and caught by Vice Admiral Momonga when he attacked his ship. Z's Ambition Arc Upon his capture, Panz Fry was chained up on a giant raft and escorted by four Marine ships as they cross the Maubeugemour Sea on their way to Impel Down. Momonga states he has never heard of a pirate who so brazenly boarded a Government-owned cargo ship before and asks why he did it. Panz Fry explains he was only taking back the food that they had stolen. He explained the ship had already been raided of their food that was to be delivered to the World Nobles feasts. Momonga told him to not shift the blame and the islands being in disorder was because of his kind. Momonga then told his crew that there have been pirate raids and because they have Panz Fry they are also targets. Later on, the Straw Hats snuck aboard the raft and helped free him from his chains. Panz Fry was reunited with his daughter Lily, but before they could reach each other he was suddenly hit with a barrage of torpedoes and left severely wounded. The Neo Marines arrived and raided the Marine ships. Luffy rushed to Panz Fry's aid but was knocked into the water by the appearance of Shuzo. Shuzo confessed that he was the one responsible for the pirate raids and was now there to take Panz Fry's head. Lily then stepped in and helped fight to protect her father. When the Neo Marines attempted to shoot Panz Fry again, Momonga saved him by cutting apart the cannon balls. As the fight continued on, the Thrust Up Stream began erupting around them, taking out the Marine ships one by one. Eventually a geyser erupted underneath them, which destroyed all but a small piece of the raft Panz Fry was able to hang onto. Shuzo attached a Vivre Card to the raft as they made their escape. Panz Fry and the Straw Hats were later seen docked behind a reef, now out of the Maubeugemour Sea. As Chopper finished tending to Panz Fry's wounds, Luffy began hounding him to make his famous food for them. Sanji kicked Luffy in anger, as Chopper told Luffy he needed to rest. Lily then revealed that she was able to steal the food and booze from the Marine ship wreckage before they left. Panz Fry agreed to cooking for Luffy and the others to help repay them for saving him, and to fulfill his duty as a cook. As the Straw Hats got to work to help make preparations, Shuzo and the Neo Marines arrived. Their submarines began slamming into the reef, knocking Panz Fry over. As more began to charge the ship, the Straw Hats repelled the small submarines away with their attacks, as they realized they were not torpedoes at all. Panz Fry was able to knock a few away that charged him with his great cooking pan. Chopper warned Panz Fry not to move because of his injuries but he ignored him and charged into battle swinging his large iron cook spoon at Shuzo. Shuzo used Tekkai and repelled the force of the attack, knocking him back. Lily jumped in to protect her father but was easily defeated by Shuzo. Shuzo turned his attention back to Panz Fry, promising he would not escape death again. Luffy intervened and the two started to fight. However, Shuzo gained the upper hand momentarily during their fight and almost defeated Luffy. Panz Fry tried to come to Luffy's aid but Shuzo used Alpacacino to shoot him, knocking the Giant unconscious. After Luffy was able to overcome and defeat Shuzo, Panz Fry and the Straw Hats sailed away. Luffy found the food they were planning to use completely ruined, but they decided that they would find some more along the way. Franky built a new and better raft for Lily and Panz Fry to travel on. Panz Fry thanked Franky for helping to which which Franky replies with "Super!". The Straw Hats were seen traveling around with the two Giants fishing and helping to gather food. As they collected enough, Panz Fry was able to make his famous food for them under the heat of an active volcano. They shared a large feast together, and after much celebrations departed. Lily thanked them for all their help, and told Luffy he was the strongest Giant she had ever known. The two Giants said their goodbyes and set off towards home. Trivia *His name may have come from "pan frying", in reference to his status as a chef. *Despite being Lily Enstomach's father, they have different family names. References Site Navigation ca:Panz Fry ru:Панз Фрай fr:Panz Fry it:Panz Fry Category:Non-Canon Giants Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Pirates Category:Non-Canon Cooks Category:Non-Canon Elbaf Characters